Marie Wood
''"Before CHERUB my dad owned a weed factory, so I often was able to steal some weed from time to time so I was often high when I was younger. Or I sold it to older kids for money." -Marie Wood'' Physical Description Maria is of average height standing at 5ft 7. She has no see able muscles. Face is quite round and she is naturally quite tanned, She has Deep blue eyes the same colour as the Ocean. Her hair is to her shoulders and is layered with a side fringe. it is a very ‘scene’ looking hair Style it is Highlighted in pink and also has Pink tips. It is natural wavy but she straightens in every morning. She has a cute smiled and often bites her bottom lip. Her breasts are not big nor are small. She quite curvy, and has a hourglass figure. She also has a scar on her arm from being stabbed before CHERUB.. Background Lived with her Mother and Father till the age of four, Her parents got a divorce as they kept arguing and her father, Bill was a cannabis addict and her mother did not like the idea of a addict in her house while she had a child growing up, so from he day bill moved out Jo never saw her Father. When she got to 9 she did not listen in class very well and often go into fights although she did not listen she was a bright student, but one day she got into a fight with Andrew Murry. Who had a lunatic of a brother who like causing trouble he decided to brick Jo's house and the brick crashed trough the window and hit Jo's mother on the head along with loads of shattering glass she later died in hospital. After this Jo went and lived with her dad, it was different to her mum's. Bill did nit mind her having the day of here and there for no reason nor did he mind the fights , disrupting class's, being late to school, When she got exclude he just laughed! Her grades dropped after about 6 months Bill got arrested as they had found out about him running a cannabis Factory a few streets away. Jo go taken into care, she went into two different home's and 3 different schools before she met a friend who Happened to be a CHERUB agent, She ran away for a few weeks, when she got back she was fine she was able to look after her self outside alone for three weeks, This is when her friend decided to see if she was able to be recruited. Personality Ajax is know for his short temper across the whole campus, thus leaving most people to stay away from him, this isn't all bad news though, since he enjoys being alone, it gives him time to think over everything he has said and done. He rarely visits the gym anymore seeing as he has everything he needs near him, if he wants to run, he'll stay away from the track and run the campus instead, this slowly impacted on his social skills, bringing him away from being a conversationalist. Relationships John Murray This was Her 2rd boyfriend, They went out for about a week. After he cheated on Amy Flash with her. They never really had a connection. John was still in love with Amy and well Maria too was in love with Amy. Ajax Maria’s third(And current) Boyfriend. Although Maria is still somewhat in Love with Amy Flash she is With Ajax because she also likes Ajax. Their relationship began after they had sex. Ajax cheated on his girlfriend Lunar, But no one knows this apart from Ajax and Maria. Ajax and Lunar shortly broke up and Maria found Ajax in such a state he had a broken hand and was going to jump from his window. This is when Maria said she would jump as well, In the end Maria stopped him from jumping by Confessing her love for him. This is when their relationship began. Amy Flash Will update later.